


Ineffable Rhapsody

by Gryffindcrk



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Each chapter title is the name of a Queen song that relates to the chapter, F/M, Gang Violence, I changed Aziraphales name to Ezra because Aziraphale is a mouthful., Lucifer is crowleys Older brother and does come into play, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Minor Lucifer/Chloe Decker, Violence, a tattoo shop and book shop au no one asked for, background Anathema/Newton, past child abuse memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindcrk/pseuds/Gryffindcrk
Summary: Ezra was a simple man, no doubt about that. He didn’t need much to keep him happy, really all he required was a a good book and a spot of tea. Of course, he would be lying if he didn’t mention how much he loved the finer things, sushi, fine wines, even a simple man could love some finer things, right?Anthony J. Crowley was all about designer sunglasses, the strongest of alcohol, and the sexiest of Bentley’s. He was the type of man that made nuns bless themselves just looking at him, afraid they would be punished for their indecent thoughts. He just screamed arrogance and trouble.Can two men so different find common ground and become friends, or are they destined to be bitter enemies till the end.





	1. Princes of the Universe (Intro)

**Author's Note:**

> _“Born to be kings, princes of the universe_   
_Fighting and free, got your world in my hand_   
_I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand_   
_We were born to be princes of the universe”_   
_~ Freddie Mercury from the song Princes of the Universe_

Ezra was a simple man, no doubt about that. He didn’t need much to keep him happy, really all he required was a a good book and a spot of tea. Of course, he would be lying if he didn’t mention how much he loved the finer things, sushi, fine wines, even a simple man could love some finer things, right? According to Ezra’s family, no, but what could he say, he was weak for fine dining. 

Ezra ran a little Antique book shop in London, a quaint little place he had named Elysium, to let all of London know that to him, his little book shop was paradise. This a little dusty and disorganized, and Ezra still struggled to part with any of his beloved books, but it was his haven, his home, and he was happy to share the love of books with others. 

Right beside Elysium was an empty shop, had been that way since the family that ran the little shop retired. It was a little run down, but Ezra did often imagine how nice it would be to have a cafe or maybe even a Japanese restaurant, now wouldn’t that be nice. 

Ezra would soon find that he was getting a new neighbor, though sadly they would not be opening a cafe, or a Japanese restaurant…

“A tattoo parlor?! On our street?!” Ezra exclaimed when he found out. His one employee, a college student named Newt, had informed him of this distressing news. Why of all places would anyone choose here to set up a tattoo parlor. 

“I know, I thought the same thing.” Newt said, rubbing his neck. Newt wasn’t a fan of Electronic’s, or he supposed it was more that Electronic’s weren’t a fan of him. He was sure that a tattoo parlor would probably have machines of some sort…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anthony J. Crowley, now the proud owner of Snakemouth Tattoo Parlor, was not a simple man by any means. He was very complicated and wanted things a very specific way. His assistant and protege, Anathema, said that made him a control freak, but he stated that he just couldn’t accept anything other than perfection.

Anthony, or Crowley, as he preferred to be called, was very different from our previously introduced Ezra. Crowley was all about designer sunglasses, the strongest of alcohol, and the sexiest of Bentley’s. He was the type of man that made nuns bless themselves just looking at him, afraid they would be punished for their indecent thoughts. He just screamed arrogance and trouble. 

“Why did you choose this spot, I’m sure a bookstore and a bakery are not going to draw people towards a tattoo parlor?” Anathema was very confused, to say the least. Sure she was used to Crowley’s weirdness at this point, she had been with Crowley for a couple years now, meeting back when he used to live in Los Angeles. Anathema knew she was weird too, how many occultist wiccans did one meet, really? But man was her boss a weirdo. 

“It’s all about the aesthetic Thema, all about the aesthetic.” 

See, weirdo. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moment Ezra met Crowley, he wanted to run the other way. Ezra was raised to be well behaved and a rule follower, but just looking at him made Ezra feel as if he broke all of the rules. 

The moment Crowley met Ezra, he felt as if he needed to go bathe in a house of sex and sin, before the goody two shoes aura of Ezra rubbed off on him. Ezra just  
oozed good catholic boy vibes, and it made Crowley want to puke. 

Needless to say, at the beginning they didn't get along in the beginning. How could they, they were too different. Anyone with a brain could see it. 

Little did they know how their fates would be intertwined, how their stories were now fated to be forever connected.


	2. Don’t Stop Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Crowley officially meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time_
> 
> _I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out, yeah_
> 
> _And floating around in ecstasy_
> 
> _So don't stop me now don't stop me_
> 
> _'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time_
> 
> _~ Freddie Mercury _

_Knock knock_

Crowley groaned as he stood up to answer the door. Could people not read or something, the sign clearly said they weren’t open for business yet. Really, it was ridiculous, could people not wait for something. 

“Are you gonna get that Crowley, or do I have to do everything around here?”

“I’m going you witch, don’t worry.”

“Wiccan Crowley, Wiccan, is that so hard to remember?”

At this point Crowley’s hand was on the door knob, though he quickly turned around to yell up the stairs at Anathema, “Shut up, I’m opening the door!”

He heard some grunts of agreements as he opened the door. 

So Crowley didn’t know what he was expected, some over excited teen or some concerned middle-aged soccer mom to complain about him ruining their street. 

He Definitely didn’t expect to see a young man about his age, blonde curls framing his face like a halo, and dressed like he was at least 80. 

“Hello there, I supposed I should come introduce myself, as we are neighbors now.”

Ah neighbors, he must be the book store owner, as he has already met the lovely family who ran the flower shop. This guy looked like the type who would own a book shop. 

“Ah yes, hello there. I’m Crowley, pleasure to meet you mr..?”

“Ah Fell, um Ezra Fell. Pleasure to meet you too dear boy.”

Dear boy, seriously, this guy looked good for 80 something, like seriously was this guy stuck back in 19th century. 

Something bright caught Crowley’s eye as he looked the other man over. He had angel wings on his shirt collar, well wasn’t that just sweet. It gave him an idea to ruffle this guys feathers possibly. Simple of course, but if he was a man who was easily flustered, which he seemed to be, it could be funny. 

“Well Mr. Fell, as riveting as this introduction is, I do have a lot of work I am currently in the middle of, so if you don’t mind, I’ll be returning to it, please though, do stop over later Angel. I’ll give you a personal tour of the place.”

The way that Ezra face flushed made Crowley bite back a laugh as he waved him away and headed back inside. 

. ~~~

Okay, first off, who wears sunglasses inside. That was the first thing that struck Ezra as odd. His neighbor, Crowley, and come to the door in sunglasses. 

Second off, why did he call him Angel? Was he trying to flirt with him? No thank you, Ezra was much happier on his own if he was honest, he didn’t want anyone, especially anyone as odd and opposite of him as his neighbor. 

Ezra was pacing in the back room of his shop, contemplating Crowley, not noticing newt leaning against the door way. 

For most people, leaning in a doorway makes you look cool, laidback, without a care in the world, but for Newt, he looked like an awkward mess of too long limbs and still generated a heavy aura of nerdiness. 

“Is he worst than we thought?”

Ezra jumped slightly at the sound of Newt’s voice, halting his pacing to look at him. 

“No, he seems nice enough, just odd..”

“Odd? Like serial killer odd, or like us odd?”

“Like wearing sunglasses indoors and being a, ugh I don’t know the word, like cool but not cool?”

“So what I’m hearing is that he is odd but cool, which makes in really weird that chose our street of all places to set up shop.”

“I’d have to agree with you.”

. ~~~

“Who was at the door Crowley?”

“Oh just the neighbors?”

“Oh Mr. And Mrs. Young? And you didn’t let them in? Really? I wanted to say Hello. Did they have Ad—“

“No no not those neighbors. The book shop owner, Mr. Fell.”

“Oohhh. Is he has old as we guessed? I mean come on who under the age of 60 owns an antique bookstore.”

“He’s about my age I think?”

“My point exactly, ancient.”

“Bitch I’m only 32!”

“Exactly, your old boss.”

“You know what, I don’t need your sass, get back to painting!”

“Yeah yeah yeah, I’m painting. Devilspawn..”

~~~

A few days passed before Ezra stopped by his neighbors again, this time bringing some of his favorite teas and homemade biscuits. Ezra’s mother always said that the best way to welcome people was with a good cup of tea and home cooking. 

He was met at the door by a young woman, early 20s maybe, thick curly hair loose and paint on her face. 

”Hi there, how can I help you?”

”Hello, sorry to bother you, I'm your neighbor, Ezra, and I just wanted to bring over some tea and biscuits to welcome you to the neighborhood.”

”Ah, yeah Crowley had mentioned you had stopped by to say hello the other day. I'm Anathema Device, pleasure to meet you. ”

”You as well Ms. Device.”

”Call me Anathema, Ms. Device sounds so old fashioned…. Do you wanna come in? I was just making some of my mothers Pastelillos de Carne, and they are to die for.”

Well that was a little sudden, but this young lady didn't seem the type to deal with trying pleasentries for long. It would be rude to turn down the offer though.. And really, pastelillos did sound delicious. 

”I would love to join you.”

~~~

How it was so hard to find a good Grenache, Crowley would never understand. It was his favorite wine, and he wanted some tonight. Anathema was cooking, which was always nice, and he would be damned if he didn't take a break from the shitting box wine they had, and get some better stuff. 

He returned home tired yet victorious, and flung the door to the store open and he yelled obnoxiously, up the stairs toward the flat, ”Honey I'm home!”

He heard laughter from upstairs as anathema called back, ”Get up here bastard, we have guests, we'll a guest.”

A guest, who would be over here? Like seriously? It couldn't be the Youngs, they were away for the weekend, and anyway, Thema said it was only one guest…

Crowley stopped as he heard voices from the kitchen, slowly making his way over while listening. 

”-- been together?”

Was that the man from next door, Ezra? What was he doing here?

Crowley heard Anathema start cackling like the which she was. 

”Crowley and I, together? I'm sorry Ezra, I know it's mean to laugh, but that is just the best! God no, he is like my annoying older brother, god..”

Crowley shuddered at the thought of dating Thema. Yeah, no thank you. He loved her like the sister he never had, don't get him wrong, but lord no. The idea of them together made him either what to crack up, or puke. 

”Plus he's like gayer than a rainbow on a pride poster. I mean have you seen how tight his pants are, like--”

”Alrighg you witch, the tightness of my pants has nothing to do with my sexuality, that's just called style. Alright? And hi Ezra, I didn't realize you would be joining us. I'm sorry for anything Thema has said, she's crazy.”

Anathema was stuttering out a response as Ezra smiled and shook his head ”Nothing to worry about dear boy, we were having a very pleasant conversation. I hope that is okay, Anathema said she was making pastelillos, and well, I just couldn't say no.”

”Yeah, no, her cooking is actually pretty good. I think she gets it from all her potion making.”

”Alright that is it, Crowley, take Ezra and show him the living room or something. Our of my kitchen.”

”Its actual--”

”I help pay rent so it's mine now. Out!”

Crowley held his hands up in defeat and beckoned Ezra to follow him out. 

”She gets very territorial of her cooking space on her nights do cook.”

”Do you cook?”

Crowley had to bite back a laugh at the look on ezras face, like he was trying to but it together. 

”Yes, I actually cook pretty well. I mean I've survived this long haven't I?”

”Oh yes, I suppose.. Yeah.”

”Do you cook?”

”Um no, surprisingly I guess. I love food, but I've never had the time to learn to cook. I can bake, like biscuits and what not, but like making dinner, nope, I'm lost.”

”Well maybe I could help you or something, I'm actually pretty good”

Crowley watched as Ezra contemplated his offer.

”That would be nice.”

”Dinners ready!”

~~~

Ezra was astounded at how good the food was. Anathema was a very good cook. And now he found himself back in the living room, drinking some wine with Crowley and Anathema. 

”You know, I'm glad I came over. This has been a nice night.”

”No problem Angel, it hasss been fun.”

”Angel?”

Crowley had called him angel before and Ezra was confused why? It was an affectionate nickname, not usually used for strangers.

”Well yeah, Anathema is which because she is always wearing dark colors, always has weird symbol and herbal remedies, and she totally sold her soul to Satan along the way, I'm Demon or hellspawn because I'm too beautiful to be human, but too devious to be an angel-”

”mhm sure Crowley.”

”hush Thema, I'm explaining. Anyway your angel because your too kind and good to be a demon.”

”or Witch.”

“Yes yes yes, or witch, but your too cute to be just a plain human.”

Ezra felt the blood rushing to his cheeks, “Well I guess it works, I’m angelic and your devilishly handsome, it fits…”

Ezra watched as Crowley turned bright red and Anathema began to shake her head. 

“On that note, I’m going to go to bed now. Night guys.”

“I should probably be heading home as well..”

Crowley practically jumped up. “I can walk you home.”

“Crowley he lives right next door.”

“Yes, but it’s late, safety in numbers you know.”

“If you would like to walk me home dear boy, I would definitely love to have you accompany me.”

Ezra stood and offered his arm to Crowley, ”Shall we?”

”We shall.”

Ezra walked arm and arm with Crowley back over to his shop.

”Thank you Crowley. I've had a nice time tonight.”

”I did too. Thank you for the tea and biscuits. Have a nice night Angel.”

Ezra watched Crowley walk away, before heading to bed himself. 

~~~

That night both men fell asleep thinking of the other, and the friendship that was blossoming before their eyes. 

Anathema went to bed that night wondering how long it would take till those two fucked.


	3. I’m in love with my car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** _When I'm holding your wheel_ **
> 
> ** _All I hear is your gear_ **
> 
> ** _When I'm cruisin' in overdrive_ **
> 
> ** _Don't have to listen to no run of the mill talk jive_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late guys! I’ve started classes again and had issues writing this chapter! Got it done though, sorry again!

Crowley would be remiss if he did not admit, at least to himself, that he tried to find any opportunity to see his rather attractive next door neighbor. It would start off small, leaving his store whenever he saw Ezra outside, bumping into him at his favorite coffee shops, until he was sitting in his bookstore, reading a book on plants. 

Did Crowley really need to read up about plants, no, his garden was already amazing, not that anyone other than Anathema and his brother had ever seen it, he did hope Lucifer was remembering to give his babies their daily dose of threats. Once he was settled in here he would have Az find a way to send them to him. But that was besides the point, the point in this moment dear reader was the fact that Crowley went very much out of his way to spend time with his neighbor.

Anathema often joked him about it. She would say how Crowley had plenty of admirers, but here he was, following this old soul around like a puppy. Crowley would obviously just roll his eyes and flick her off, but he could deny that it was kind of like that. 

Crowley had been here now for a month and 2 days, and the shop was finally perfect to open. Anathema swore the shop would have been opened in half the time if they had hired someone to do it, but what could Crowley say, he was a perfectionist. He didn’t want any cookie cutter designer, Snakemouth Tattoos only deserved the best. 

Now reader, you may ask why the name Snakemouth, it is an odd name for a store of any kind, and Crowley knew this. You see, he chose this name because of the Snakemouth Orchids. They were one of his favorite flowers and he had even had a garden full of them back in LA. He figured it was perfect, edgy and cool sounded, but it really did mean something to him. 

Crowley didn’t realize so many people wanted tattoos in soho. Apparently his reputation had preceded him or something, because after their first week open they had had 18 consultations, 10 tattoo designs already sketched out, complete 2 small pieces and started 3 big pieces . It was a very productive week, and both Anathema and Crowley found themselves exhausted but extremely proud of themselves by Friday evening. 

“Come on lazy ass.”

Anathema was trying to get Crowley out of his seat so they could go celebrate. 

“But theeeeemmmmmaaaaaa I’m tirrrrrreeeeeddd”

“But alcohol boss, alcohol.”

Crowley mumbles something that Anathema couldn’t understand. 

“Come on, up you get, let’s go, to the bars!”

~~~

Ezra was an insomniac, which is the only reason any sane man like himself would still be up at 3 o’clock in the morning, reading a book, awake to here the sudden pounding on his shop door downstairs. Ezra slowly walked down the stairs, and grabbed the baseball bat he kept behind the counter. He continued towards the door, and looked through the peephole. Through it he saw Crowley slumped against his door. 

Ezra quickly opened the door, Crowley’s head snapping to look at him. 

“Dear boy, what in the lord's name are you doing? Do you know what time it is?”

“H-h-heeeey essra ” Crowley slurred, struggling to come to a wobbly stand at best. Ezra rushes to his side, helping to support him. 

“ ‘msssorry angel. Witch went home with sssome guy, gots mself a cab home, can’t find my keyssss.”

“Your house keys dear?”

“Ye—“ Crowley paused to burp before continueing on.   
“Yep. Check mpockets, nuffink. Thhhhhema has anothhher set, but not me.”

At this point Ezra had gotten them both inside, and had placed Crowley in a chair.

“ ‘msorry Angel, didn’t know whhere elssse to go.” 

“No no it’s okay dear boy, it just happens that I have an open bed upstairs, come on, up you get, let’s go my friend.”

Ezra led Crowley up the stairs to his bedroom, he hadn’t been planning to sleep anyway. 

“Thhankss Angel, youss thhe besst.”

“No problem dear boy, why don’t you get some rest.” 

Crowley was already passed out by the time Ezra had reached the door. 

Ezra shook his head as he settled back into his seat in his living room, going to resume his book. He made a mental note to speak to Anathema in the morning. If the two of them were going to go out and get utterly wasted, then they really ought to stay together. Or at least bring someone along to stay sober and make sure they both get home safe. Was it really a big request to ask that they both watch out for their safety, honestly. It didn’t take much to come over an ask him to tag along. Not that he would be their first option, but he would always be willing if it meant they were safe. He thought about Crowley and what could have happened if he hadn’t been here, Crowley could have been really hurt, he could have frozen to death. And of course there was Anathema. She shouldn’t go off with random people when drunk, what if it was a serial killer. Sure Anathema was a smart girl, but who knows how she is when drunk. 

At the thought of this Ezra pulled out his outdated  
phone, thanking god he had gotten each of their numbers. 

** _Ezra: Hey Anathema, it’s me Ezra, I have Crowley here, and just wanted to make sure you were okay. _ **

Ezra went back to reading his book, trying to push any uneasiness out of his mind. 

About 20 minutes later he had only gotten about 2 more pages into his book, extremely slow paced for him, but he couldn’t seem to focus on the words. He contemplated calling her, just to make sure, when his phone buzzed.

** _Anathema: Ikm ok dint wkret_ **

It took Ezra a few minutes to decipher what she had said but took the fact that he saw the work Ok to mean she was fine. 

** _Ezra: alright dear, well have fun._ **

Okay, crisis averted, maybe now Ezra could actually return to his book, at least until Crowley woke up. He would probably have an awful hangover. What does one do for a hangover? Ezra didn’t often drink, and never to the point of being drunk and having a hangover. He should look it up, it was why he had gotten this phone, though anyone else would look at it and say it barely counted as a smart phone, but he had the internet and WiFi, so it counted in his books. 

He pulled out his phone and typed in hangover cures, and went to work, looking for the best cures throughout the night. 

~~~

Crowley woke up to the strong smell of bacon and coffee. He carefully tried to open his eyes, but found the light stung his eyes. Of course, he didn’t have his sunglasses on, where were those blasted things? 

He groped around, his hand landing on the table beside him, and after a few moments he found his glasses there, and quickly placed them on his face.

Wait a moment.. He didn’t have a table beside his bed.. 

He looked around the room wildly, this wasn’t his room, where the hell was he? He couldn’t remember anything from the previous night. 

He tried to get out of the bed… tartan sheets, really? Who the hell did he go home with last night, some 80 year old librarian, that was low even for his standards. 

He quickly found that trying to get up was a bad idea, once the room began spinning. He sat himself back down, figuring it was better to take a moment to breathe before trying to run. 

“Now now dear, sit down please, it would not do well to sit up I believe, I would prefer you not puke in my bed.”

Crowley watched as Ezra held out a mug to him.

“Here drink this, it should help.”

“Oh um sure..”

This could not be happening, Crowley was thoroughly embarrassed to say the least.

He quietly took a sip from the mug, enjoying the strong taste of coffee, and something else…

“Is there whiskey in this?”

“Yes, I do hope it is okay, I didn’t know what your poison of choice, but I read that some alcohol can help when you are hungover, hair of the bug that bit you, as they say.” 

...hair… of the..bug? What the fuck? 

“Angel, I think you mean hair of the dog.”

“No dear boy, I am quite positive it is hair of the bug.”

Crowley shook his head, not in the right headspace to argue Ezra’s ridiculous claim. 

“Well thank you anyway Angel. Can I ask how I got here?”

“Of course, let me quickly just go grab breakfast. I read that greasy food helps as well, along with gaterode to help keep you hydrated.”

Crowley nodded slowly as he watched Ezra walk out. 

A moment later he returned with a big tray of bacon, eggs, sausage, and hasbrowns.

“I hope this is all okay, I didn’t know which foods you would prefer.”

“Well normally I would just skip breakfast all together but this looks so good that I may just have to change my stance.”

Ezra looked at Crowley astonished, skipping breakfast, why would anyone make such an awful decision?

“Well that isn’t healthy by any means, but we can address that later. First though, you asked me what happened last night. Short answer is that I’m really not sure. Sometime in the early morning hours, while I was reading, I heard a banging on my shop door. Obviously I went down to check it out, and saw you half passed out, slumped over by my door. My brought you in and got you into bed, you were freezing. You had lost your key apparently and Anathema had gone home with someone else.”

“Oh.. sorry about that Angel, I didn’t mean to bother you or like kick you out of your bed.”

“It’s no bother dear boy, I was up reading anyway. I just want to make sure you both are safe when you guys go out.”

“I promise we are, don’t worry about it.”

Crowley watched as Ezra’s face turn sour. 

“Crowley if I hadn’t been awake you could have died out there! You could have been attacked, or frozen to death! So yes I’m going to worry about it!”

“It didn’t though, really, I’m fine Angel, relax.”

“I’m not going to relax! Did you make sure Anathema didn’t go off with a serial killer, or did you just let her leave, no care what happened!”

Crowley saw red at that statement, really, did Ezra seriously think he was that irresponsible and dumb! 

“Okay, first of Thema is 25 years old. She is an adult and a responsible one at that! And yes I do care!! I made sure she had her knife and spray, and she can defend herself! Don’t you fucking dare tell me that I don’t care what would happen! I don’t remember asking you to fucking mother me angel! I didn’t have one of those before, don’t need one now!”

“Really is it so bad to want to make sure your safe?!?”

“Yes, when your assuming I’m an idiot with no concept of responsibility! I’m Thirty fucking two! I haven’t made it this far by being a dumbass, no matter what you fucking think!”

With that Crowley pushed away his barely touched breakfast and stood up, shoving down the oncoming tears and nausea. 

“I’ll just get out of your hair, don’t want to bother you any longer with all my fucking irresponsibility. Sorry we can’t all be as smart as the great fucking Ezra!”

Crowley stormed out the door before Ezra could even get another word in. He made a beeline for his car, a vintage Bentley that was all tricked out, gift from his siblings. It was a sweet ride, and was his baby. 

Whenever Crowley got frustrated or needed to think, he’d speed down the roadway in the Bentley, scream singing to queen until his brain would finally shut up again. Maybe it wasn’t the safest, but he didn’t care, it was either that or drinking himself to death, so driving fast seemed better in his mind, though neither were good coping mechanisms. Sure maybe Crowley should talk to someone, but he didn’t need it, or so he told himself. His Bentley was the best therapist. His brother Amendiel, who was a therapist, always tried to get him to talk it out, but he just couldn’t. He’d always been the idiot little brother, the disappointment to his parents, should he really be surprised he screwed thinks up with Ezra as well. No he really shouldn’t. 

~~~

Ezra felt horrible watching Crowley leave. He really had overstepped, hadn’t he. He had really only wanted to make sure he was okay, Ezra found himself quite attached to his quirky neighbor. But he had messed it up. His brother and sister always told him he was too overbearing, that he smothered people until they left, and there he went, doing it again. 

_Knock knock_

Ezra practically jumped out of his seat, bolting it to the door, hopping that it was Crowley, and more than a little disappointed to see Anathema instead. She was probably here to yell at him, and to tell him Crowley hated him, of course she was. 

“Hey Ezra, if crowley he— damn man, are you okay?”

“Crowley’s not home? Oh no, no no no..”

“Ezra what’s wrong?”

Ezra looked at Anathema and broke down crying. 

“It’s all my fault you see, he probably hates me now, we fought you see, oh no I chased him away, oh god of course he hates me.”

“Hey hey hey, Ezra, take deep breaths, it’s okay, I promise he doesn’t hate you, I don’t think he could even if he tried. Sometimes he just needs to cool off, okay, so don’t worry. Why don’t you come over to our place, I have a friend over, we were just about to have some lunch. Why don’t you join us and we will all wait together, okay?”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course”

Ezra gladly went with Anathema, hoping that maybe this would allow him to calm down and figure out how in the lord's name he would make this up to Crowley.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you for your guys support.


End file.
